concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crowded House
1985 3/85 Mullanes perform at Ethiopia Aid Tonight (EAT) Concert, Melbourne, Australia. 3/13/85 The Mullanes begin rehearsals in a warehouse in Melbourne, Australia, for "Coaster To Coaster" tour. 5/21/85 Arts Factory, Byron, New South Wales, Australia (First show on The Mullanes "Coaster To Coaster" tour). 6/85? The Homestead Inn, Townsville, Australia (Part of "Coaster To Coaster" tour). 6/16/85 Pier Hotel, Frankston, Victoria, Australia (Last show on The Mullanes' "Coaster To Coaster" tour). 11/1/85? 5 demos, Hollywood, CA. (alt date: 1/29/86. God only knows when these were recorded) Tape marked only as "Finn/Hester." Craig Hooper leaves the band. 1986 1986 Beatbox (interview) 5/31/86 Middle Park Hotel, Melbourne, Australia. (with Split Enz) 8/7/86 MuchMusic, Toronto, Canada. (Neil interview and solo on guitar) 8/29-31/86 Southeast Queensland, Australia (various gigs) 9/86 London (Acoustic gig; Tim sits in) September 23, 1986 Hard Rock Cafe, Stockholm, SWE (Acoustic set) November 22, 1986 CBGB's, New York City, NY 11/24/86 MuchMusic, Canada. (Acoustic set and interview) 11/24/86 MuchMusic, Duke of Glouchester Pub, Canada. (Set & amp; talk at promo party) 12/12/86 Elsternwick Studios, Melbourne, Australia. (A "New Years" concert Taped for ABC Television; broadcast on 1/1/87) December 31, 1986 Selinas, Sydney, AUS (Tim sits in) 1987 January 27, 1987 MYER Department Store Roof, Melbourne, AUS (Live On The Rooftop) February 15, 1987 Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS February 17, 1987 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Late Show". Set & interview with Joan Rivers) February 21, 1987 Berkeley Square, Berkeley, CA February 23, 1987 Wolfgang's, San Francisco, CA February 25-26, 1987 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (26th Later broadcast on Westwood One Radio Network) February 27-28, 1987 University of Houston Cullen Hall, Houston, TX (Acoustic set, supporting Bruce Hornsby, 28th with Eddie Rayner) February 28, 1987 93 FM, Houston, TX (Nick interview and call-in) March 1, 1987 Boston, MA March 10, 1987 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL (Acoustic set, supporting Bruce Hornsby) March 11, 1987 Milwaukee, WI (Acoustic set, supporting Bruce Hornsby) March 19, 1987 The Paradise, Boston, MA March 29, 1987 The Living Room, Providence, RI March 22, 1987 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (Radio simulcast) March 24, 1987 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA March 27, 1987 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON (Paul interviewed while in Canada to get work visa) Spring 87 National Arts Centre, Ottawa, ON (supported by Chalk Circle) 3/27/87 MuchMusic, Toronto, Canada. (Sleeping overnight in studio--interview and set) 3/28/87 MTV Spring Break Concerts, Daytona Beach, FL. (Concert & interview at New Moon Grill) 3/29/87 Fort Lauderdale, FL. (Radio simulcast) 3/31/87 The Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA. (Radio simulcast) 4/7/87 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA. (Used for UK & Japan B-sides) 4/87 Keep On Cruisin', San Francisco, CA. (Lip-sync "Don't Dream It's Over") 4/8/87 Wolfgang's, San Francisco, CA. 4/9/87 Wolfgang's, San Francisco, CA. (Radio simulcast) 4/10/87 The Palace, Hollywood, CA. 4/14/87 The Today Show, New York City, NY. (Interview with Jane Pauley) 4/14/87 MuchMusic, Toronto, Canada. (Dinner at VJ "Laurie's" house) 4/15/87 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA. 4/17/87 De Anza Theater, Riverside, CA. 4/21/87 One Step Beyond, Santa Clara, CA. 5/87 Astroworld, Houston, TX. (Opening for Stacey Q; special appearance by Tim Finn) 5/6/87 The Cannery, Nashville, TN. 5/9/87 University of Florida Bandshell, Gainsville, FL. 6/22/87? Prime Time Radio Show, Canada. (Neil interview, solo piano "Hole In The River") (taped fall 1986?) 7/9/87 Town Hall, Dunedin, New Zealand. Jul-Aug 87 Touring in Australia and New Zealand 7/17/87 Hard Rock Cafe, Honolulu, HI (Opening of Hawaii's Hard Rock Cafe) 7/19/87 Countdown Awards (ABC Television), Australia. (Win three awards and present one) 12/87 SHOUT Rock Cafe, Melbourne, Australia. (EMI Australia Christmas party.) 12/31/87 Metro Niteclub, Melbourne, Australia. 87 Take 40. radio show, Australia (Interview) 87 2MMM radio, Australia (Neil interview) 87 Rocksat, radio, Australia. (Neil and Nick interview) 87 Montreux Rock Festival, Montreux, Switzerland. 87 MTV Guest VJ Hour (Shot at Montreux Rock Festival), Montreux, Switzerland. (One song) 87 The Late Show Los Angeles, CA. (Set & interview with Joan Rivers--2nd appearance) 8/30/87 The Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 9/3/87 The Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA. 9/4/87 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa, CA. 9/5/87 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA. 9/6/87 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA. 9/7/87 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA. 9/9/87 Boulder, CO. (No tape) 9/10/87 Salt Lake City, UT. (No tape) 9/11/87 MTV Video Music Awards, Los Angeles, CA. (Win awards, interview, lip-sync set) 9/12/87 The Riviera, Chicago, IL. 9/13/87 Detroit, MI. (No tape) 9/15/87 Tower Theater, Philadelphia, PA. 9/16/87 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY. 9/17/87 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, MA. 9/18/87 Baltimore, MD. 9/19/87 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC 9/22/87 MTVMusic Passport, New York City, NY. (Live set, talk, interview & Tim stops by and sings along) 9/22/87 Late Night With David Letterman, New York City, NY. ("...Somewhere" with Paul Shaffer & band) 11/15/87 Australian Formula One Grand Prix, Adelaide, Australia 12/31/87 Metro, Melbourne, Australia. 1988 1/5/88 The Street Kids Benefit Show, Port Melbourne Pier, Melbourne, Australia (w/ Hunters & Collectors and Boom Crash Opera) 1/88-3/88 Recording Temple Of Low Men in Los Angeles, CA. 2/29/88 Finn Bros., Snap, KCRW-FM, Santa Monica, CA. (Acoustic set and interview) 5/7/88 Factory, ABC-TV, Australia. (Interview and set) 5/13/88 Factory, ABC-TV, Australia. (Interview and one song) 5/27/88 The Venue, Melbourne, Australia. 5/28/88 The Venue, Melbourne, Australia. 5/30/88 Royals, Canberra, Australia. 6/1/88 Shellharbour Workers Club, Wollongong, Australia. 6/2/88 Selinas, Sydney, Australia (w/ Mental As Anything). 6/3/88 Selinas, Sydney, Australia (w/ Mental As Anything). 6/4/88 Expo, Queensland, Australia. 6/5/88 Newcastle, Australia. 6/14/88 "Better Be Home Soon" released to U.S. radio stations. 6/15/88 "Better Be Home Soon" released in U.S. record stores. 7/5/88 Temple of Low Men released in U.S. 7/12/88 Copenhagen, Denmark. 7/13/88 Hamburg, Germany. 7/14/88 Ibiza, Spain. 7/15/88 Montreux, Switzerland. 7/18/88 Munich, Germany. 7/19/88 Cologne, Germany. 7/20/88 Frankfurt, Germany. 7/21/88 The Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland. (Radio simulcast) 7/23/88 Brussels, Belgium. 7/24/88 Town & Country Club, London, England. 7/25/88 Town & Country Club, London, England. 7/29/88 Osaka, Japan 7/30/88 Tokyo, Japan ca. 7/31/88 Recording of video for "When You Come," Tokyo, Japan. 8/6/88 Perth Entertainment Centre, Perth, Australia. 8/11/88 The Barton Theatre, Adelaide, Australia. 8/15/88 Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia. 8/16/88 Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia. 8/25/88 State Theatre, Sydney, Australia. (Shot for TV; radio simulcast? State Of Mind) 8/26/88 Sydney State Opera House, Sydney, Australia. 8/27/88 MuchMusic, Silveria's Restaurant, Toronto, Canada. (Interview) 8/31/88 WNEW-FM, New York City, NY. (Interview and acoustic set) 8/31/88 DIR Broadcasting Network (Interview at Capitol Records, New York City, NY. Aired? 8/31/88 Denny Somach Productions (Interview at Capitol Records, New York City, NY. Aired?) 8/31/88 United Stations Network (Neil Interview at Capitol Records, New York City, NY. Aired?) 8/31/88 MJI Broadcasting (Nick and Paul Interview at Capitol Records, New York City, NY. Aired?) 9/1/88 MTV Fill-in VJs, New York City, NY. (Hosts and live set. Aired 9/5/88) 9/1/88 ABC Radio Network, New York City, NY. (Neil interview. Aired?) 9/1/88 CBGB's, New York City, NY. 9/2/88 AP Radio Network, New York City, NY. (Paul interview. Aired?) 9/2/88 Late Night With David Letterman, New York City, NY. ("Sister Madly" with Paul Shaffer & band) 9/5/88 Photo session for Spin Magazine. 9/6/88 Whiskey, Los Angeles, CA. 9/7/88 MTV Video Music Awards, Los Angeles, CA. (Interview, one song, and give award to Guns and Roses) 9/30/88 "Roscat" radio interview (is this Rocksat?) 10/7/88 VARA-FM, Amsterdam, Netherlands (Interview & live set) 10 & 11/88 CANCELLED US TOUR. 12/1/88 Ethiopian Aid Tonight (EAT) Concert, Sydney, Australia. 1989 1/7/89 Whangarei, New Zealand (w/ Schnell Fenster throughout NZ tour). 1/8/89 Taupo, New Zealand. 1/10/89 Mount Maunganui, New Zealand. 1/12/89 Napier, New Zealand. 1/14/89 Palmerston North, New Zealand. 1/15/89 New Plymouth, New Zealand. 1/17/89 Nelson, New Zealand. 1/19/89 Dunedin, New Zealand. 1/21/89 Christchurch, New Zealand. 1/23/89 Wellington, New Zealand. 1/24/89 Auckland, New Zealand (w/ Tim Finn). 2/19/89 Factory, ABC-TV, Australia. (Interview and set; broadcast 4/2/89) 3/3/89 University of Delaware, Newark, DE. 3/5/89 State University of New York, Buffalo, NY. 3/7/89 Quebec City, Quebec, Canada. 3/8/89 Quebec City, Quebec, Canada. 3/9/89 Command Performance, Canada. 3/10/89 Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. 3/12/89 The Juno Awards, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 3/13/89 Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 3/14/89 Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. 3/15/89 London, Ontario, Canada. 3/17/89 Montreal, Quebec, Canada. 3/18/89 Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. 3/19/89 Kingston, Ontario, Canada. 3/20/89 Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. 3/22/89 Minneapolis, MN. 3/24/89 Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. 3/25/89 Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. 3/26/89 Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. 3/27/89 Calgary, Alberta, Canada. 3/28/89 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. 3/29/89 Music House Party Show (location?) 3/31/89 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 4/1/89 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA (w/ Roger McGuinn on US dates). 4/2/89 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA, USA. 4/3/89 Portland, OR. 4/5/89 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA. 4/6/89 Pantages Theater, Hollywood, CA (Marcia! Marcia! Marcia!). 4/7/89 Pantages Theater, Hollywood, CA. (Roger McGuinn joins them onstage for Byrdhouse set) 4/8/89 UCSD Main Gym, San Diego, CA. (Roger McGuinn joins them onstage for Byrdhouse set) 4/9/89 Arlington Theater, Santa Barbara, CA. (Roger McGuinn joins them onstage for Byrdhouse set. Radio simulcast) 4/11/89 Salt Lake City, UT. 9/1/89 Japan. (Fan club release--"Kill Eye" Live) 12/89 Rocksat, radio, Australia (Neil and Eddie interview) 12/27/89 Mudgee Entertainment Centre, Mudgee, Australia (w/ Boom Crash Opera and Split Enz). 12/28/89 Workers Club, Newcastle, Australia (cancelled due to earthquake). 12/29/89 Adjacent Seaworld, Surfers Paradise, Australia (w/ Boom Crash Opera, Hunters & Collectors, and Split Enz). 12/31/89 Darling Harbour, Sydney, Australia (w/ Boom Crash Opera, Hunters & Collectors, and Split Enz). 1990 2/16/90 Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, Australia (w/ Boom Crash Opera, Hunters & Collectors, and Split Enz) 3-4/90 Recording Woodface in Los Angeles, CA 3/30/90 MTV Unplugged, Los Angeles, CA. (Taping date. With Tim Finn, Mitchell Froom and Jules Shear) 9/10/90 IDs, Prahran, Australia 9/11/90 IDs, Prahran, Australia 9/18/90 City Square, Melbourne, Australia. (Concert for Melbourne's bid for the Olympic Games.) 90 "Turn The Tide," The Palace, Australia (Richard Pleasance from Boom Crash Opera substituting for Nick Seymour on bass). 11/24/90 Ausmusic Day, Melbourne and Sydney, Australia. (First shows with Tim Finn onstage with the band.) 12/2/90 Prahran Town Hall, Prahran, Australia (For fan club members only; Tim Finn announced as "official member" of Crowded House; special appearance by Eddie Rayner) 1991 1/30/91 Interviews, Australia. 2/14/91 KROQ-FM's Valentine's Day Boat Cruise Concert, San Pedro, CA. (Radio simulcast.) 3/91 Boston, MA 3/20/91 Club Lingerie, Los Angeles, CA. (Phil Manzanera sits in) 5/91 Rocksat radio show, Australia. 5/27/91 Sydney, Australia. (Launch party for "Chocolate Cake") 5/29/91 Prahran Club, Melbourne, Australia. (Launch party for "Chocolate Cake") 6/91 Frankfurt Music Hall, Frankfurt, Germany. (Shot for TV) 6/91 Paris, France. 6/4/91 "Veronica's Countdown," Countdown Studios, Hilversum, Holland. 6/4/91 The Roxy, Amsterdam, Holland. (Later broadcast on Holland radio with Neil and Paul interview) 6/12/91 Borderline, London, England. (Radio simulcast) 6/12/91 BBC, Radio 1, England. (interview and set) 6/91 Jakki Brambles Show, Radio 1, London, England (Interview, later aired 6/18/91 & 7/16/91) 6/18/91 Michael's Loft, New York City, NY. (Private press & industry party to launch Woodface) 6/21/91 WHFS-FM, Baltimore, MD. (Live, interview and argument between Tim and Neil later aired) 7/2/91 Q-107-FM. In-studio, Toronto, Canada. 7/4/91 MuchMusic, Toronto, Canada. (Acoustic set and interview) 7/9/91 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA. (Free show) 7/10/91 Capitol Records Building Parking Lot, Hollywood, CA. (With Mitchell Froom; later broadcast by Westwood One) 7/11/91 Woodface released in the US. 7/12/91 Late Night With David Letterman, New York City, NY. ("Chocolate Cake" with Paul Shaffer and Band) 7/91 WDRE-FM, Garden City, NY. 7/25/91 Palace, St. Kilda, Melbourne, Australia. (Broadcast on radio) 7/26/91 Pier Hotel, Frankston, Australia. (The Clouds and Bughouse supporting on Australian dates) 7/27/91 Ferntree Gully Hotel, Melbourne, Australia. 7/28/91 Transformers, Melbourne, Australia. 7/30/91 Metropolis, Freemantle, Australia. 7/31/91 Metropolis, Freemantle, Australia. 8/1/91 Sundowner Hotel, Perth, Australia. 8/2/91 Old Lion, Adelaide, Australia. 8/3/91 The Bridgeway, Adelaide, Australia. 8/4/91 Collonades Tavern, Adelaide, Australia. 8/6/91 Raiders, Canberra, Australia. 8/7/91 Station Resort, Jindabyne, Australia. 8/8/91 Shellharbour Workers Club, Wollongong, Australia. 8/9/91 Paul & Neil Interview on Rockpoll, 2MM ,Australia 8/9/91 Selinas, Sydney, Australia. 8/10/91 Selinas, Sydney, Australia. 8/11/91 Palais, Newcastle, Australia. 8/13/91 Services Club, Byron Bay, Australia. 8/14/91 Queensland University of Technology, QLD, Australia. 8/15/91 Twin Town Services Club, Tweed Heads, NSW, Australia. 8/16/91 Beenleight Tavern, Beenleigh, Australia. 8/17/91 Club Pacific, Southport, Australia. 8/18/91 Galaxy Niteclub (Stuarts Hotel), Alexander Headlands, Australia. 8/26/91 The Power Station, Auckland, New Zealand. 8/29/91 Nth Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. (Richard Thompson supporting on most North American dates) 8/30/91 Jack Singer Concert Hall, Calgary, Alberta, Canada. 9/1/91 The Orpheum, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 9/2/91 Bumbershoot Festival, Coliseum, Seattle, WA. 9/3/91 Schnitzer Hall, Portland, OR. 9/5/91 Sacramento Community Center Theater, Sacramento, CA. 9/6/91 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA. 9/7/91 In Concert, '91. Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA. (Shot during concert; 3 songs aired) 9/8/91 Copley Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA. 9/10/91 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO. 9/11/91? The Tonight Show, Burbank, CA. ("Fall At Your Feet," "It's Only Natural.") 9/11/91? Salt Lake City, UT. 9/12/91 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA. 9/13/91 Phoenix, AZ. 9/15/91 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL. (Radio simulcast & various bootleg CDs) 9/16/91 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO. 9/17/91 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI. 9/18/91 Orpheum Theater, Minneapolis, MN. 9/20/91 Detroit, MI. (Detroit Rock City) 9/21/91 London, Ontario, Canada. 9/23/91 MuchMusic, Toronto, Canada. (Interview) 9/23/91 Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada. 9/24/91 Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada. 9/25/91 Theatre de St. Denis, Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Taxi). 9/27/91 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA. 9/28/91 WDRE Modern Rock Fest, The Palladium, New York City, NY. 9/29/91 Mixed Bag, WNEW-FM, New York City, NY. 9/29/91 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA. 9/30/91 The Citadel, Washington, DC 10/2/91 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY. 10/3/91 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA. 10/4/91 Fulton Theater, Pittsburgh, PA. 10/5/91 Bogart's, Cincinatti, OH. 10/6/91 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH. 10/10/91 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England (Richard Thompson supporting on European dates) 10/12/91 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, Germany. 10/13/91 Biskuithalle, Bonn, Germany. 10/15/91 Tivoli, Utrecht, Holland. 10/16/91? Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland. 10/17/91 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Holland. 10/18/91 Vooruit, Gent, Belgium (Bent In Gent) 10/20/91 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark. 10/21/91 Rockefeller, Oslo, Norway. 10/22/91 Melody Club, Stockholm, Sweden. (Partial radio broadcast & song played in a hotel room) 10/24/91 Bataclan, Paris, France. 10/25/91 Radioapparaten, Sweden (Interview) 10/25/91 Le Montjoye, Besancon, France. 10/26/91 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany. (TV & radio simulcast; radio coverage was longer than TV) 10/27/91 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany. 10/28/91 Albani Club, Winterthur, Switzerland ("Stage Time" Bootleg - 2 CD). 10/29/91 Theaterfabrik, Munich, Germany. (Last gig with Tim Finn as an official member) 11/1/91 King Tut's Wah-Wah Club, Glasgow, Scotland. 11/1/91 The Music Box, Edinburgh, Scotland. (AIDS benefit, follows earlier show in Glasgow; Richard Thompson joins them on stage for two songs; taped for radio broadcast) 11/2/91 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, Ireland. 11/4/91 Boardwalk, Manchester, England. 11/5/91 Goldwyn's, Birmingham, England. 11/6/91 Bierkeller, Bristol, England. 11/8/91 The Waterfront, Norwich, England. 11/8/91? Tops Of The Pops, BBC-TV, London, England. 11/9/91 BBC, Radio 1, London, England (interview and set) 11/9/91 Town and Country Club, London England. (Portions appear on promo 2CD set and various bootleg CDs) 11/10/91 Town and Country Club, London England. (Portions appear on B-sides to UK singles) 11/21/91 The Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL. (School Of Fish supporting for rest of US dates) 11/22/91 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH. 11/25/91 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT. 11/26/91 The Ritz, New York City, NY. (Radio simulcast and Last Night At The Ritz bootleg CD) 11/27/91 Paramount Theater, Asbury Park, NJ. 11/29/91 John Hopkins University, Baltimore, MD. 11/30/91 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA. 12/2/91 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN. 12/3/91 Atlanta, GA. 12/5/91 Beacham Theater, Orlando, FL. 12/6/91 Buttons South, Miami, FL. 12/8/91 Florida. (No tape) 12/9/91 New Dixie Theater, Memphis, TN (Nick's Birthday Party). 12/10/91 New Orleans, LA. 12/11/91 Back Alley, Houston, TX (In The Raw). 12/13/91 Austin, TX. 12/14/91 Deep Ellum, Dallas, TX. 12/91 Salt Lake City, UT. 12/91 Toronto, Canada 12/16/91 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA. 12/17/91 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA. 12/17/91 KLOS-FM, Mark & Brian Morning Show, Los Angeles, CA. (Interview and 3 song set) 1992 2/17/92 Music Theatre, Entschede, Holland. 2/18/92 Staffhorst, Utrecht, Holland. (Record store appearance; 6-song set) 2/18/92 Music Centre, Utrecht, Holland. 2/20/92 Mecca, Maastricht, Holland. 2/21/92 Noorderlaght, Tilburgen, Holland. 2/22/92 Oosterport, Groningen, Holland. 2/24/92 Ancien Belgique, Brussels, Belgium. 2/27/92 HMV Record Store, Manchester, England (In-store performance). 2/27/92 Apollo, Manchester, England. (School Of Fish supporting on UK dates) 2/28/92 Leeds University, Leeds, England (Graduation). 3/1/92 The Pavilion, Glasgow, Scotland. 3/2/92 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, England. (Live UK B-side) 3/3/92 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, England. 3/5/92 Town Hall, Birmingham, England. 3/6/92 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, England.(Live UK B-side) 3/7/92 "Going Live" (Childrens television show on BBC TV), United Kingdom (Interview & lip sync). 3/7/92 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, England. 3/92 JJJ Radio, Australia 3/11/92 Peninsula Hotel, Mandura, W.A., Australia. (Beginning of "Then There Were Three" tour) 3/12/92 Belvoir Amphitheatre, Perth, Australia 3/5/92 HMV Record Store, Birmingham, England (In-Store performance). 3/14/92 WOMAD Festival, Adelaide, Australia. (Getting Bigger bootleg 2CD set) 3/15/92 WOMAD Festival, Adelaide, Australia. (Acoustic set; Tim makes a guest appearance) 3/17/92 State Theatre, Sydney, Australia. 3/18/92 State Theatre, Sydney, Australia. 3/20/92 Civic Theatre, Newcastle, Australia (Newcastle Jam). 3/21/92 Daikyo IndyCar Grand Prix (under the Big Top), Surfer's Paradise, Gold Cost, Queensland, Australia. 3/22/92 Brisbane Concert Hall, Brisbane, Australia. 3/23/92 B105 promotion, Australia. (7-song set at a house in the suburbs) 3/24/92 Royal Theatre, Canberra, Australia. 3/26/92 Palais Theatre, St. Kilda, Melbourne, Australia (Hometown). 3/28/92 Concert For Life, Centennial Park, Sydney, Australia. (Getting Bigger bootleg 2CD set) 4/9/92 Wellington, New Zealand. 4/11/92 New Plymouth, New Zealand. 4/12/92 Palmerston North, New Zealand. 4/14/92 Aotea Square, Auckland, New Zealand (Charity show for another band; Tim sits in.) 4/14/92 Town Hall, Auckland, New Zealand 4/15/92 Founders Hall, Hamilton, New Zealand 4/20/92 Wellington, New Zealand. 4/21/92 Nelson, New Zealand. 4/22/92 Town Hall, Dunedin, New Zealand 4/23/92 Town Hall, Dunedin, New Zealand 4/24/92 Invercargill, New Zealand. 4/25/92 Timaru, New Zealand. 4/27/92 Christchurch, New Zealand. 4/92 Hamilton, New Zealand. 6/3/92 Le Montjoye, Besancon, France. 6/4/92 Rockstore, Montpellier, France. 6/6/92 Rock-am-Ring, Nürburgring, Germany. 6/7/92 Weserstadium, Bremen, Germany. 6/8/92 Music Hall, Hannover, Germany. 6/11/92 Gorki Park, Ulm, Germany. 6/12/92 Frankfurt, Germany. (45-minute set for live television) 6/13/92 Serenadenhof, Nürnberg, Germany. 6/14/92 Lübeck, Germany. 6/16/92 La Cigale, Paris, France. 6/18/92 Wolverhampton Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, England. (Live UK B-side) 6/19/92 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland. 6/20/92 Royal Court Theater, Liverpool, England (Nick The Stripper). 6/21/92 City Hall, Sheffield, England. (Live UK B-side) 6/22/92 St. David's Hall, Cardiff, Wales. 6/24/92 Wembley Arena, London, England. (Guest appearance by Tim Finn / One Night Stand) 6/27/92 Isle of Calves Festival, Oslo, Norway. 6/28/92 Roskilde Festival, Roskilde, Denmark. 6/30/92? Brussels, Belgium or Marseilles, France. (Recorded for television broadcast) 7/1/92? L'Entrepot, Grenoble, France. 7/4/92 Torhout Festival, Torhoug, Belgium. 7/4/92? Werchter Festival, Werchter, Belgium. 7/7/92 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England. (Live UK B-side; Tim Finn supports on UK dates) 7/8/92 Ipswich Regent Theater, Ipswich, England. 7/9/92 Interview for "Music Box in Profile," Bradford, England. 7/9/92 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England. 7/10/92 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, Scotland. 7/12/92 Barrowlands, Glasgow, Scotland. 7/13/92 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England. 7/14/92 Apollo Theater, Oxford, England. 7/15/92 Plymouth Pavilion, Plymouth, England. 7/17/92 Interview for "Fanning Profiles," Dublin (Temple Bar), Ireland. (Recorded for later broadcast.) 7/17/92 National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland (Foreplay). 7/19/92 Valencia, Spain. (SER Network concert) 7/20/92 Club Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain. 7/21/92 Bilbao, Spain. (SER Network concert) 7/23/92 EXPO '92, Sony Plaza, Seville, Spain. 7/24/92 Barcelona, Spain. (MTV Europe concert) 12/92 Recording Together Alone in Kare Kare, New Zealand; Mark Hart now an official member of the band. 1993 1/93 Recording Together Alone in Kare Kare, New Zealand 5/6/93 Good Morning America, Auckland, New Zealand. (Song, interview, Tim interview & Finn Bros. duet) 8/18/93 Johannesburg, South Africa. 8/19/93 Johannesburg, South Africa. 8/20/93 Johannesburg, South Africa. 8/21/93 Cape Town, South Africa. 8/22/93 Cape Town, South Africa. 8/23/93 Cape Town, South Africa. 8/24/93 Durban, South Africa. 8/25/93 Durban, South Africa. 8/27/93 Johannesburg, South Africa. 8/28/93 Johannesburg, South Africa. 8/30/93 Pretoria, South Africa. 9/4/93 WOMAD Tour: CNE, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (cancelled) 9/5/93 WOMAD Tour: Ile St. Helene, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. (cancelled) 9/4-5/93 Filming of "Distant Sun" video, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. 9/6/93 WOMAD Tour: Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY. (Tim sits in for "It's Only Natural") 9/8/93 WOMAD Tour: Star Lake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA. 9/10/93 WOMAD Tour: Buckeye Lake, Columbus, OH. 9/11/93 WOMAD Tour: World Theater, Tinley Park, IL. 9/12/93 WOMAD Tour: Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI. 9/13/93 WOMAD Tour: Deer Creek, Indianapolis, IN. 9/16/93 WOMAD Tour: Fiddler's Green, Denver, CO. 9/18/93 WOMAD Tour: Velodrome, Los Angeles, CA. 9/19/93 WOMAD Tour: Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA. 9/20/93 "Distant Sun" released in UK and Australasia. 9/27/93 Utrecht, Holland (TV appearance-backstage, soundcheck, interview--local TV show) 9/29/93 "The Steven Wright Show" (BBC 1 Radio), United Kingdom. 9/30/93 MTV Europe Most Wanted. Cook, live songs, interview, play bingo, show videos 10/93 "Late Show" (BBC Television), United Kingdom. (Taped for later broadcast.) 10/93 Virgin 1215 (UK Radio), London, England. 10/93 Top of the Pops (UK Television), London, England. 10/7/93 DRTV (Television), Denmark. 10/9/93 "The Johnnie Walker Show" (BBC 1 Radio), United Kingdom. 10/17/93 O-zone, UK TV. (Neil, Nick & Mark interviewed, played part of "Nails In My Feet") 10/11/93 Together Alone release date in Europe and England. (Released) 10/18/93 Together Alone release date in Australia & New Zealand. (Postponed) 10/22/93 Together Alone release date in Australia & New Zealand. (Postponed) 10/23/93 MTV's Most Wanted (MTV Europe; aired 11/21/93). 10/29/93 Together Alone release date in Australia & New Zealand. (Postponed) 11/4/93 Together Alone release date in Australia & New Zealand. (Finally released) 11/5/93 National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland. 11/6/93 National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland. 11/7/93 Ulster Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland. 11/8/93 "Nails in My Feet" released in UK. 11/9/93 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, Scotland. 11/10/93 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, Scotland. 11/12/93 Hammersmith Apollo Theater, Hammersmith, England. 11/13/93 Hammersmith Apollo Theater, Hammersmith, England. 11/14/93 Hammersmith Apollo Theater, Hammersmith, England. ("It's Only Natural" and various other bootleg CDs) 11/15/93 St. George's Hall, Bradford, England. 11/16/93 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, England. 11/18/93 Aston Villa Leisure Center, Birmingham, England. 11/19/93 Aston Villa Leisure Center, Birmingham, England. 11/21/93 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, England (Manchester Split). 11/22/93 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, England. 11/23/93 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, England. 11/24/93 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, England. 11/26/93 Newport Centre, Newport, Wales. 11/28/93 Forum, London, England. 11/30/93 Brielport, Deinze. (Frente! supporting on the European tour dates) 12/1/93 Muziekcentrum, Utrecht, Holland. 12/2/93 Muziekcentrum, Utrecht, Holland (Dutch Treat). 12/4/93 Weser Ems Halle, Oldenburg, Germany. 12/5/93 Frits Philips Muziekcentrum, Eindhoven, The Netherlands. 12/7/93 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, Germany. 12/8/93 Huxley's, Berlin, Germany (Live From Berlin). 12/9/93 E-Werk, Cologne, Germany. 12/10/93 The Depot, Frankfurt, Germany. 12/12/93 Panzerhalle, Munich, Germany. 12/13/93 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland. 12/13/93 "Locked Out," the first single in North America from Together Alone, is released. 12/14/93 The Palladium, Geneva, Switzerland. 12/15/93 Zimba Club, Milan, Italy. 12/17/93 Erlangen E-Werk, Erlangen, Germany. 12/19/93 La Batlacan, Paris, France. 1994 1/30/94 MuchMusic television appearance, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (Neil, Nick and Mark; acoustic set; broadcast on 1/31/94) 1/31/94 "Music Scoupe" syndicated television show. (Neil, Nick & Mark acoustic; broadcast 2/5/94) 1/31/94 "The Late Show with David Letterman," New York, NY. (Neil, Nick & Mark, with Paul Schaeffer & The CBS Orchestra) 1/31/94 MTV "Alternative Nation," New York, NY. (Neil & Nick interviewed by Kennedy; Neil, Nick and Mark perform acoustically; aired 2/3/94) 1/31/94 "Modern Rock Live" radio, New York, NY. (Neil, Nick & Mark (acoustic), w/ Richard Thompson) 2/2/94 Martin Place, Sydney, Australia. (Radio broadcast) 2/9/94 Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, Australia. 2/11/94 Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, Australia. 2/11/94 "Locked Out" released in the United Kingdom. 2/12/94 Barooga Sports Club, Australia. 2/13/94 Raiders League Club, Canberra, Australia. 2/15/94 Central Coast Leagues Club, Gosford, NSW, Australia. 2/16/94 Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, Australia. 2/17/94 St. Martin's Square, Sydney, Australia. 2/18/94 Newcastle Workers Club, Newcastle, Australia. 2/19/94 Seagulls Leagues Club, Tweed Heads, Australia. 2/20/94 Brisbane Concert Hall, Brisbane, Australia. 2/21/94 Brisbane Concert Hall, Brisbane, Australia. 2/24/94 "Nails in My Feet" released in Australia. 2/25/94 Wellington Town Hall, Wellington, New Zealand. 2/27/94 Manakau Shopping Mall, Manakau, New Zealand. 3/15/94 "Distant Sun" released in the US. 3/15/94 Hayden Square, Phoenix, AZ. (Sheryl Crow supporting for North American tour dates) 3/16/94 The Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA. 3/17/94 The Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA. 3/18/94 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA. 3/19/94 Spreckles Theatre, San Diego, CA. 3/21/94 Wherehouse Records, San Francisco, CA. (In-store afternoon appearance) 3/21/94 NARM Convention, Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA. 3/22/94 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA. 3/23/94 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco - Live). 3/24/94 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Burbank, CA. 3/25/94 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO. 3/27/94 State Theatre, Minneapolis, MN. 3/28/94 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL. 3/30/94 WFNX's Best Music Poll, Avalon, Boston, MA. 3/31/94 State Theatre, Detroit, MI. 4/1/94 Bogart's, Cincinatti, OH. 4/2/94 The Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH. 4/4/94 The Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA. 4/5/94 The Strand, Providence, RI. 4/7/94 MuchMusic TV studios, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. ("Intimate & Interactive" TV broadcast) 4/8/94 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY. 4/9/94 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA. 4/10/94 Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC. 4/11/94 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA. (B-sides for "Private Universe" UK single) 4/12/94 Carolina Concert Stage, North Charleston, SC. 4/14/94 The Roxy, Atlanta, GA. (Last gig with Paul Hester - Paul Is Dead) 4/15/94 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN. (Wally Ingram on drums for rest of North American tour, except as noted) 4/17/94 EdgeFest, Dallas, TX. 4/18/94 Club Blue Planet, Houston, TX (afternoon, busking set-up) 4/18/94 Bayou City Theatre, Houston, TX. 4/19/94 The Backyard, Austin, TX. 4/21/94 The Vogue, Indianapolis, IN. (Rob Brill also on drums) 4/22/94 American Theatre, St. Louis, MO. 4/23/94 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH. (Andy Kubiszewski also on drums) 4/25/94 Massey Hall, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 4/26/94 Massey Hall, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 4/27/94 Theatre de St. Denis, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 4/28/94 Congress Centre, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 4/29/94 Grand Theatre, Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 5/1/94 Walker Theatre, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 5/3/94 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 5/4/94 Convention Centre, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 5/6/94 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA. (Andy Kubiszewski on drums) 5/7/94 Roseland, Portland, OR. 5/9/94 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 5/21/94 Rock-am-Ring, Munich, Germany. (Peter Jones on drums for rest of European dates) 5/22/94 Rock-am-Ring, Nürburgring, Germany. 5/23/94 Pinkpop Festival, Landgraaf, Holland. 5/24/94 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium. 5/26/94 Point Depot, Dublin, Ireland. (w/ Maori log drummers and Maori choir on UK dates; Blink supports on UK dates) 5/27/94 SECC, Glasgow, Scotland. 5/28/94 Ice Rink, Whitley Bay, England. 5/30/94 NEC, Birmingham, England. 5/31/94 Wembley Arena, London, England. 6/94 "Later with Jools Holland" (UK Televison). (Recorded for later broadcast.) 6/2/94 Simon Mayo Radio Show (UK Radio). 6/1/94 Wembley Arena, London, England. 6/3/94 Brighton Centre, Brighton, England. 6/4/94 International Centre, Bournemouth, England. 6/5/94 International Arena, Cardiff, Wales. 6/6/94 G-Mex, Manchester, England. 6/7/94 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, England. 6/9/94 Exhibition Centre, Aberdeen, Scotland. 6/10/94? Later with Jools Holland, England. 6/10/94 Festhalle, Plauen, Germany. 6/11/94 Fleadh Festival, London, England. ("Fleadh" and other bootleg CDs) 6/12/94 Olympia, Paris, France. 6/14/94 Capitol, Hannover, Germany. 6/16/94 Gino, Stockholm, Sweden. 6/17/94 Rockefeller, Oslo, Norway. 6/18/94 Aarhus Festival, Aarhus, Denmark. 6/19/94 Halfway Festival, Spaarnwoude, Holland. 7/29/94 The Hellfire Club, in the mountains of Dublin, Ireland (Unannounced, secret gig). 7/30/94 Feile Festival, Semple Stadium, Tipperary, Ireland. 8/94 T in the Park, Glasgow, Scotland. 1995 1/20/95 Silverdome, Launceston, Australia. 1/21/95 Hobart, Australia. 1/23/95 Newcastle, Australia. 1/24/95 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia. 1/25/95 Canberra, Australia. 1/26/95 Neil performs at Ethiopia Aid Tonight (EAT) Concert, Melbourne, Australia, with members of the Divinyls. 2/4/95 Hagley Park, Christchurch, New Zealand. (Free show) 7/95 The band congregates in Auckland, New Zealand studio doing preliminary work on new album. 10/29/95- 11/19/95 FINN tour of Australia and Europe. 1996 ff. 2/9/96- 3/96 FINN band tour of Australia and New Zealand. Late 3/96 The band reconvenes in Auckland to record the two new songs for Recurring Dream, the greatest hits collection; Paul Hester returns to play drums on these sessions. 6/3/96 Hanover Grand, London, England. Special fan club show; Nut opens. The last UK gig ever. 6/4/96 Neil Finn announces that he is dissolving Crowded House. He spends the day doing press in and around London. 6/5/96 Later with Jools Holland taping (broadcast 6/8/96); press regarding the breakup continues in England. 6/6/96 NDR Funkhaus, Hamburg, Germany. 6/11/96 Cafe de Kroon, Amsterdam, Netherlands. Concert broadcast on the Internet. 6/24/96 MuchMusic, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Live set and interview. 6/24/96 The Horseshoe, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The final official performance of Crowded House. 11/20/96 / 11/21/96 Two warm-up gigs in Melbourne for the upcoming FAREWELL TO THE WORLD concert in Sydney (Worst Kept Secret / Exit Stage Left). 11/24/96 FAREWELL TO THE WORLD - Crowded House plays at the steps of the Sydney Opera House to 150.000 fans. 04/03/98 HESSIE'S SHED - Crowded House plays together again for 15 minutes in Melbourne when Neil and Nick join Paul on stage of his show.